Expandable luggage is designed to accommodate user's need for adjusting the capacity of the luggage. Typically, the expandable luggage has sections that can be expanded by unzipping the sections. With the expandable sections unzipped, the user will have additional storage space within the luggage. However, the zipping and unzipping operation can be cumbersome and the zippers of the sections are prone to breakage due to repetitive zipping and unzipping operations. In addition, wheeled luggage has been developed rapidly over the recent decades. Particularly, luggage having rollable or rotational wheels becomes popular. However, luggage, which can be expandable and rotatable while standing, has not been envisioned.